Grenco
Grenco is a cleric of a deity known as the Devourer, also known as Zuggtmoy. He kidnapped and attempted to sacrifice Star Kallista in his gods name. Appearance Grenco is a darkling elder with grey almost white skin, white hair that is balding on the top of his head, and hooves for feet. He wears blue and green priests robes with a hood. Weapons and Abilities Grenco carries a jagged saw-like +1 shortsword named the Devourer's Carving Knife. Grenco has shown to be able to cast the following spells: * Toll the Dead * Bane * Guiding Bolt * Spiritual Weapon History House of Aegis Infernal Sacrifice Arc Grenco is first as a priest in Glimmermore that is able to bless outsiders, granting them the ability to enter the Yimica Forest. When he is introduced he claims to be a follower of Melora the Wild Mother. When getting their blessing so that they may investigate Uthemar they ask Grenco if he had seen a tiefling in the town, Grenco claimed that he had not. Later that day Grenco approached Matthias in the Magical Mushroom and spoke with him briefly, suggesting that the agents stop their search for the tiefling. The following day the agents returned to Grenco for another blessing. Tamatoa asked him if he knew anything about the green and purple mushrooms, to which Grenco said that he was the one who discovered them and claimed that the mushrooms were delicious, naming them Zuggtroy mushrooms. While the agents were in Yimica trying to figure out their next course of action, Grenco began to speak to Cien Fuegos, commanding the tabaxi to stop speaking of Uthemar. When Cien Fuegos began telling the others of the messages, Grenco began to harm Cien Fuegos magically. Once the party finds Uthemar Grenco commands Cien Fuegos to kill Uthemar after he had revealed that Grenco was the one controlling the mushrooms, Cien Fuegos shot Uthemar in the leg in hopes that it would convince the voice in his head he was following orders. Later Grenco sent an adult myconid and a beast covered in Zuggtroy mushrooms to intercept the party. Grenco contacted Cien Fuegos again and told him to return Star Kallista to the abandoned temple, Cien complied but was followed by Matthias who made several attempts to speak with Grenco through Cien Fuegos. Grenco ordered Cien Fuegos to kill Matthias, Cien refused and stabbed himself instead. During the following battle Matthias told with Grenco by speaking aloud that he was willing to work with him if he pays him, Grenco seemingly agreed and called his myconid and beast off. When the party arrived in Glimmermore they were asked by Udamne to follow her to the temple where Grenco was. Once together, Grenco told the group that he worshiped the Devourer Zuggtmoy and that he was willing to work with the agents, if they refused to help him he would kill them. Cien Fuegos answered by firing a crossbow bolt into Grencos leg. A battle commenced and soon Grenco was killed by Uthemar, ending his control over the mushrooms and dryads of Glimmermore. Grenco's Journal Raldrini's Grace the 31st, 5th Era Year 1474. The Devourer has graced me with another vision. The Midsummer's festival will be cast with the light of a full moon, and the Devourer has promised me a gift if I send one of their bloodline back to them on that night. I haven't much time to but I shall get it done. Nevir's Hope the 5th, 5th Era Year 1474. I have located one of the Devourer's blood within the city of Summerslate. A young man by the name of Star Kallista. I will send Uthemar to the city to bring the blessed one to me. Nevir's Hope the 9th, 5th Era Year 1474. Uthemar has returned to me with Star in tow. I am a bit upset with Uthemar for bringing the tiefling through the town to me, but I suppose I should have been more specific in my instruction. No matter, I have granted Star the ability to travel through Yimica Forest to be contained within the old chapel. Now all I must do is wait for the festival. Nevir's Hope the 15th, 5th Era Year 1474. Uthemar made a mistake, Stars mother had noticed him with the tiefling and has sent mercenaries to Glimmermore to find him. They could prove troublesome but have not yet connected me to Stars disappearance. They came to me for a blessing to enter Yimica and I granted it to them, I did however weave an incantation into the blessing, marking them as targets. With hope the myconids will take care of the mercenaries and throw them into their acid pit. Nevir's Hope the 16th, 5th Era Year 1474. The Mercenaries returned to me for another blessing. I was a fool to think that myconids could handle anything short of menial labor. I will instead send a few dryad to eliminate them, with hope their search ends here. By the Devourer's name these mercenaries have become a problem. They have not only found Star but they have learned from the traitor Uthemar that I am responsible for his capture. The tabaxi refuses my orders and seemingly doesn't fear death, this is problematic, I shall give him one last chance to give in otherwise he will fall. The sacrifice will not be stopped here by a band of bumbling fools from Summerslate!Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:House of Aegis Characters Category:Darkling Characters Category:Antagonists